The Morning After
by skyressshun
Summary: Dan meets Phil in a bar and gets more than he bargained for the next morning (I have no idea how to summarise this) AU


Dan sat at the bar sipping at his drink looking around for anyone that caught his eye. It was a slow night, the usually bursting bar was near empty, just a few fat middle aged men sitting in the corner smoking and drinking.

Movement beside him brought his eye around as a black haired man sat next to him, he was older, not by much. His black hair swept to the side in a style very similar to Dan's own. He seemed to notice the eyes on him and turned to face him offering a small smile the woman behind the bar sliding him a drink without him even having to ask. Taking it gratefully he took a sip before raising his brows at Dan, silently asking what was wrong.

"Um, nothing. Sorry." He turned away, cursing himself for shying away. The first decent guy to come in and he's too nervous to speak to him.

They don't talk for the longest time, drinking silently, Dan throwing him glances between drinks, occasionally catching his eye.

He cleared his throat. "So um, do you come here often?" It took him a moment to realise he was talking to him, Dan looking at the man before answering around a mouthful of beer.

"I guess. You?"

"I used to."

"What brought you back?"

"A bit of Dutch courage."

"I'm Dan."

"Phil."

They gave an awkward hand shake, both laughing nervously, Dan bit his lip as his eyes scanned over Phil's body, taking in everything he could see from the awkward angle they were at.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-two" he didn't miss the grin widening on the brunet's face, swallowing heavily when he settled his hand on his thigh, trailing it up slightly.

"Would you be into a younger man?" He'd doubted the man was interested in men, but he tell-tale gulp and lick of his lips at Dan's bold move gave him away.

"You offering?"

"That depends on your answer."

"If I am?"

"Then I'm offering."

0000

Neither really knew or cared how they'd gotten back from the bar to Phil's flat, both far too interested in kissing the other, hands roaming all the places they could reach and fighting from stripping the other in the taxi.

Phil had grabbed his hand, pulling him up the stairs impatiently, practically running to the floor his modest Manchester flat was stationed on. Ignoring the tightening in his chest at having done more exercise in the past few minutes than the entirety of the year he jammed the key into the lock, pulling a giggling Dan through and taking him straight to his bedroom. Surprisingly for him he managed to navigate his way through without crashing into a table or walk headfirst into a door.

Turning the light on he closed the door, Dan dropping onto the bed and feeling the mattress. He couldn't stop smiling. Couldn't deny that he was strangely anticipating this. It wasn't his first time, not by a long shot. But it was his first time with someone he'd actually found interesting and wasn't just bringing home for a body to keep him warm.

Grabbing Phil's plaid shirt he pulled him closer, crashing his lips into the slightly taller man's own and moaning almost instantly.

"You're a good kisser." He mumbled, scooting back and kicking his shoes off as he went laying on the bed, head at the pillows and feet almost hanging off the end.

"You too."

He seemed to prowl forwards, something in him changing as the mood started to heat up. His bright blue eyes darkening as his pupils blew wide and he covered Dan completely, his hand brushing his brown hair back from his face before he kissed him again.

Dan clasped at his head, opening his mouth slightly and letting his tongue slip inside, stoking Phil's with his own and groaning at the intoxicating taste of alcohol and a taste that was purely Phil. His legs spread to allow a knee between them, their jeans rubbing against one another and sending a jolt of pleasure right where Dan needed it.

His back arched as pleasure started to pool, his skinny jeans suddenly far too tight for his liking and his body aching to feel Phil flush against him. He broke the kiss, pushing him back before pulling at his shirt, kissing his neck as he fumbled with the buttons, Phil's fingers tangling in his hair and pulling him back. Pecking his lips he pushed him back, removing his shirt hastily before commanding Dan to do the same.

Suddenly self-conscious he hesitated before pulling the black shirt off, not stopping there and unbuttoning the top of his jeans, groaning in relief as his cock sprung free from the crushing confine. Phil laughed, grabbing his hips and grinding into him, Dan moaning wantonly as he clutched at Phil's shoulders, digging in his nails and trying to buck up into the pleasure.

"Aren't you eager,"

"Unm, more."

He happily complied, running his hands up the younger's sides, tickling him slightly and moving his head to the side, sucking softly on his throat, not hard enough to leave a mark but enough to send a bolt of pleasure through him.

Reaching down he undid his own trousers, pushing them down slightly and revealing his colourful boxers. Dan gave a small smile before following suit, pulling his trousers down as far as he could, Phil yanking them off and throwing them to the side.

Heat radiated off of him in waves, his face flushed and his hair starting to curl as sweat started to build. His patience was starting to pull thin, Phil seeming to love teasing him, seeing just how desperate he was and leaving him aching for more.

Finally though the elder dropped his head to his chest and left a long trail of wet kisses down the centre of his chest, stopping at each perked nipped and sucking them into his mouth, biting down harshly before lapping at them, the pain churning inside of him and making his cock leak small pearls of pre-cum.

Writhing under his hot mouth he urged him down, lifting his hips up, silently pleading with him. He caught the smirk on Phil's lips as he brought his boxers down, slipping them off and blowing a cold wisp of air to the sensitive tip of his cock, the head twitching as salty liquid beaded at the slit.

"Ah! Phil, m-more,"

Ignoring his straining member he moved to between his legs, kissing a trail up his inner thigh to the junction between his hip and groin. Biting harshly he grinned at the pained moan, sucking the quickly reddening mark and branding him as his own.

He could feel Dan's insistent pulling at his hair, trying to guide him up just enough for him to swallow his dick. Phil was driving him crazy, his body aching for the pleasure he knew he'd give him.

He moved to hover over his cock, engulfing it completely before pulling back with a wet pop Dan's strangled cry music to his ears.

"Happy?" He shook his head. "No? But I thought you wanted me to suck you."

"Don't stop. Phil." His cheeks were blazing with a mixture of embarrassment and need, his entire body reddening. Giving a tentative lick to the underside he nipped at the thick vein, delighting in the way it twitched with each touch. "Please..." He trailed off, throwing an arm over his eyes and spreading his legs further, doing anything just to get more than a nip.

He took him back into his mouth, taking him in completely before pulling back, not pulling away but sucking at his head, tonguing the slit.

Pulling away he sat up, tearing off the remainders of his clothes and covering Dan's twitching body, his crotch tightening as his climax drew near.

"You, you got lube?" Dan asked, his voice shaky full of air. Reaching over he pulled out the small tube, uncapping it before slicking his fingers. Leaning in he locked lips with him before tracing his hole, slowly pressing in as though he were a virgin made of the finest glass.

He broke the kiss to moan, his body aching deeply as he was slowly stretched around the thin digit. He rocked into him, urging a second finger to penetrate him and groaning loud when it finally did.

Phil held himself over him, thrusting slow and steadily into his body, trying to stop himself from pulling his fingers out and plunging straight in. With each push his restraint was waning his cock pulsing. Dan's body sucked him in and it was a fight to pull it back, stretching him slowly, scissoring him before slipping a third finger in.

A small wince of pain flashed across his face at that, his body tensing momentarily before he forced himself to relax.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, hurry up. I'm good."

He continued, widening his fingers and stretching his hole before pulling out and slicking his cock with a generous amount of lube, closing his eyes at the blissful feel, his cock having been neglected this whole time.

Taking his hips he pulled his legs up before sliding in, almost nothing stopping him and his passage swallowing him greedily. They both moaned, Phil stilling for a moment to let Dan adjust before moving slowly, Dan lifting his hips to meet each slow thrust.

Moans spilled from his lips, fingers splayed out across his back and pulling him closer, groaning each time Phil's lips touched his neck.

The pace stayed slow, intimate, their bodies perfectly melded to the other, completely in tune. Pleasure coiled deep in their stomachs, sending sparks through their entire bodies before meeting at their dicks.

Dan gave himself completely over to Phil, closing his eyes and gently clawing at his back, urging the man on but not wanting to rush him in any way. His entire being seeming to vibrate in pleasure.

Phil rubbed against his prostate, finding the pleasure point easily and working it, milking it of pleasure and watching with pride as Dan lost himself to it. The pace wasn't something either of them usually preferred but it felt perfect, their very minds meeting and blending into one.

They kissed as their bodies tipped over the edge, a thin sheen on sweat painting both of them as they spilled. Dan onto his stomach while Phil painted his insides with his seed.

He held himself up on shaky arms, watching Dan's trembling lips as he muttered unintelligible words. He went to withdraw, Dan's body clutching onto him and holding him still.

"N-No, don't. Stay." He mumbled, using what strength was left in his arms to pull him back down on top of him, nuzzling his face into his neck and inhaling the musky scent.

"You'll ache in the morning,"

"I don't care,"

Accepting he carefully lowered himself on top of him, letting his weight spread out and not crush him as best he could.

"That's the best I've ever had." Dan whispered after silence had fell and Phil had been certain he'd fallen asleep.

"Yeah?" He slowly trailed his fingers up the younger's side, feeling him tense momentarily before relax to the touch.

"And trust me, I've had a lot." He laughed afterwards but soon stiffened, looking at Phil the room light still on and their eyes meeting. "There's not been that many." He added, blushing.

"I'm sure." He chuckled at the sharp jab in the side he received, Dan scowling as Phil kissed his neck. "I don't care."

Their eyes met and they kissed again.

"Let me go turn the light off." He went to withdraw but again Dan held onto him, wrapping his legs around his waist now to keep him in place.

"No."

"Dan, we need the light off to sleep and I'm not sleeping in you."

"Yes you can."

"I know I can but I don't want to. It'll hurt you, I don't want that." He didn't resist as Phil pried his legs apart and stood, looking down at the sudden feeling of being empty after so long of being stuffed.

The light shut off and he heard Phil stumble back to the bed, carefully climbing in and feeling for Dan in the darkness, pulling him close to him to cuddle.

They spooned, Phil nuzzling into the back of Dan's neck. Only pulling away to scavenge for his phone in his trouser pocket. Checking his alarm was set he placed it on the bedside table and nuzzled back into his spot, Dan completely relaxing into him as they both fell asleep.

0000

Dan cracks open his eyes to the sound of humming and glares at the only other occupant in the room. Phil stood before a full length mirror holding two different coloured plaid shirts in front of his bare pale chest. His hair was still mildly damp and every now and then a droplet would slip free and run down his back only to be absorbed in the rim of his boxers, his trousers still hung over the bottom of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Dan asked, voice groggy and his head aching from the copious amount of alcohol he'd ingested the night before.

"Getting ready for work. My first day at a new school and I want to look good."

"You'd look good in rags I'm sure." He mumbled, not meant to be heard as he pulled the covers higher, inhaling the scent of his one-night lover.

"I'm sure you flatterer."

"What time is it?"

"Half-seven," Dan shot from the bed, scrambling to get his feet under him and find his clothes from the night before. "What's wrong?" He asked, hearing the brunet curse.

"Shit, I've got college. First day too. I went out to loosen my nerves. Fuck."

"As did I. You can use my shower. And if you don't have time to go home you can borrow something of mine. We're roughly the same size, they'll fit." Dan stopped his panicking to look at Phil, his eyes holding all the gratitude he couldn't find words to form.

"Thanks." He finally managed.

"No problem, now hurry up."

"Yeah, but, um, your clothes. How do I give them back?" He knew he really shouldn't have been thinking of that right now but he couldn't help it. He'd feel like the worst person in the world if he were to steal from Phil, intentionally or not.

"We could always meet up tomorrow night. Over dinner." He moved closer as he spoke, dropping his shirts on the bed by the jeans and wrapping his arms around Dan's waist resting their foreheads together before pecking his lips.

Dan blushed, but nodded slightly. Something about Phil made him ache to see him again, every time he remembered that last night was just a one-night stand his heart ached.

"Wait," he held Dan at an arm's length, his brows knitted together as he thought of something. "If today's your first day of college, how old are you?"

"I'm eighteen. I did a year of A-levels at this school, but it closed so the classes have been moved here. It's only my first day at this school." He made a small 'o' shape and nodded, stepping back to resume dressing and left Dan to slip into the bathroom.

0000

For some reason Phil had trusted Dan to lock up after he left, the black haired man having to leave half an hour before him. His heart had swelled at that, pride bursting in him at the simple action. He'd left the key on top of the doorframe as Phil had asked and caught the bus to school, thankful that Phil's was actually closer than his house.

Louise had texted him on the way saying to meet her in the classroom, she'd picked up his timetable already and was colour marking the rooms. He smiled as he read her text, she had a mothering instinct in her that was begging to get out and she'd chosen Dan as her surrogate baby. Not that he minded, it saved him the task of finding the office that gave out the schedules. Not that he'd admit it but his back was aching after last night.

Phil had been bigger than anyone he'd taken before and the stretch deeper and wider than he was used to was aching. His shower had helped but he wouldn't be pain free for the rest of the day.

0000

After some struggle and a phone call to Louise he managed to find the classroom and tentatively sat next to her on the hard chair.

"Rough night?" She asked, leaning in close to avoid the rest of the full classroom from hearing.

"You could say that." Dan looked rough, his eyes bagged and his hair not quite as straight as he'd have liked it. Not to mention the slightly too big clothes making his already slim figure look even slighter. She cast her eyes over him before asking.

"Guy? Girl?"

"Guy,"

"Older or younger?"

"Little older."

"Cute?"

Dan smiled, "yeah"

"You get his number?"

"I don't think so." He admitted, pulling a face before laughing. "I'm wearing his clothes."

"You went to his house?!"

"Yeah, we're going out to dinner too."

Before Louise could continue her interrogation the door opened and the class fell silent, a smooth voice passing through the class. "Alright everyone. Let's quiet down and get to know each other a little."

The teacher walked in, his plaid shirt perfectly buttoned and his black hair swept to the side. He stood in front of the class and cast his eyes around smiling happily, and setting everyone at ease.

His eyes fell to Dan who stared back wide eyed, panic flashed and he barely tore his eyes away. When he spoke again his voice was tense, barely noticeable but there.

"So, um, my name's Phil Lester and I'm going to be teaching you this year. I've been told you've all been passed around last year..." Dan tuned him out, his jaw having dropped and his hand the only thing holding his head up.

"Dan?" Louise whispered, looking worried, reaching out as though she were afraid he'd collapse. "What's wrong?"

He answered after a long moment, his voice barely perceptible.

"I don't think I'm getting that dinner."

 **Sorry if they're really ooc, I tried to keep them as in character as possible while still changing them to fit the fic. I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot and it wasn't too bad. I haven't written anything new for a while so I'm kinda rusty. Hope you enjoyed :D**


End file.
